Triggers and Trust
by marehami
Summary: A short one-shot in which Ford makes a heartbreaking mistake and must come to terms with his past while helping rebuild a brighter future for the sake of his family. A birthday gift to my amazing friend Keleficent!
1. Chapter 1

"Alright pumpkin, remember what I taught you...low to the ground and don't make a sound," Stan whispered. He and his great-niece were crouched behind a bush in the lawn of the mystery shack. They were each carrying small water guns in their hands. It had been a quiet day in the shack. Ford and Dipper had been outside observing the migration patterns of some fancy bird with a scientific name Stan couldn't pronounce, so since Stan had deemed their activity "too boring" he had decided to make it his mission with his mischiefious young counterpart to bring a little fun and excitement to the otherwise boring day.

Mabel was beside her uncle trying to stiffle the giggles that were threatening to escape. She adored spending time with her Grunkle Stan, and this activity was right up her alley. She also had an alterier hope for the day as well, ever since her new Great-Uncle Ford had arrived from the portal Mabel had been delighted at the prospect of having another Grunkle to love, however so far things had not been going as smoothly as she had hoped. She knew that her Grunkle Ford had a more scientific mind, just like her brilliant twin brother, and while it made her happy to see her brother have the chance to be around someone like minded, she sometimes felt lost in the fray. She hoped that with the start of a friendly water gun battle, it. could also be the start of a beautiful friendship with Grunkle Ford. Little did she or Stan realize what was about to take place instead.

At Stan's cue they leaped from behind the bushes spraying the two scientists with water guns. Both Dipper and Ford were surprised, but while Dipper soon began laughing at the prank Ford had a knee jerk reaction and without even thinking pulled a lazer gun and pointed it right towards Stan and Mabel. Thanks to Stan's quick reflexes he was able to successfully sheild both he and Mabel from the blast.

"HOLY MOSES!" Stan had shouted as a substitution for a four letter word. He normally would have gone ahead and sworn but Dipper and Mabel had been around long enough that the swearing substitutions had become a bit of a habit for him.

Mabel looked nothing short of traumatized. She was too afraid to even speak or shout. She just clung to Stan's pant leg in horror. Grunkle Ford had aimed a weapon at her...Mabel thought that Ford simply didn't know her as well as Dipper, but for a moment Ford had thought of her as the enemy.

"Mabel!" Dipper shouted as he rushed over to embrace his still shell shocked sister.

Stan gave Ford the most bitter glare he had in his invetory. It was only now that Ford had felt the full extent of what he had allowed to happen. He stared at his brother and still shaking niece with a look of deep regret, but when he stepped forward to try to make amends Mabel finally found the energy to free herself from Stan's leg and race towards the woods as if her life depended on it.

"MABEL! PUMPKIN COME BACK!" Stan shouted, but he knew it was futile to try to catch her. He instead turned his glare back to his brother, "SEE WHAT YOU'VE DONE? THIS IS WHY I DIDN'T WANT YOU NEAR THE KIDS!" Stan shouuted.

"WELL YOU SHOULD HAVE KNOWN BETTER THAN TO ATTACK ME!" Ford angrily snapped back.

Stan picked up the tiny water gun that his niece had dropped, "IT'S A TOY YOU IDIOT! YOU CAN'T EVEN TRUST YOUR OWN FAMILY! THIS IS THE CORE OF THE PROBLEM WITH YOU! YOU DON'T TRUST ANYONE!" Stan said fumming at his brother, as if this event had finally given me an outlet to unleash the anger that had been building since Ford came back from the portal.

"WELL I'M SORRY IF I GET A LITTLE JUMPY, BUT YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT WAS LIKE TO SPEND THIRTY YEARS IN A WORLD WHERE EVERYTHING IS TRYING TO KILL YOU!" Ford shouted back.

"I know more than you think..." Stan said, no longer yelling, but voice still filled with emotion, "and I'll let you in on a secret, the reason that you aren't in that realm anymore has just run off terrified of you," Stan said giving a worried glance towards the woods.

For one of the first times in his life Ford didn't understand, "what?" he asked simply.

"The night you came back...Mabel had to make the decision to trust me when the whole world was going to heck...she had every reason in the world to not trust me, but she did," Stan said, his voice cracking slightly upon realizing how much pain that act of trust had caused her.

"Stan's right," Dipper confessed quietly. "If it had been up to me I would have pushed the button...I remembered what you wrote in the journal about trusting no one...Mabel's the only one that had any faith," Dipper said with tears building up in his eyes. It was as if this event had opened his eyes to the deep flaws of his hero, and the deep flaws in the way he had treated his sister since the author had entered their lives.

Ford stood there stunned for a moment, a million thoughts racing through his head, but only one thought mattered in that moment, "I have to find her,"

"ummm poindexter I don't know if you noticed or not, but she kind of ran away from YOU," Stan said becoming angry again, "I'll go find her," he said. Suddenly dark clouds creeped in on them and the faint sound of thunder could be heard in the distance.

"Oh no, Mabel hates storms!" Dipper said growing worried about his beloved sister.

"I need to be the one who makes this right again," Ford said determined, "I know I haven't earned it, but please trust me?" Ford practically begged Stan and Dipper.

Stan looked into the sky, he was too worried about Mabel to argue, "bring her home," Stan demanded.

Ford instantly set off towards the woods as a light rain already began to fall, "MABEL! MABEL!" He called out desperately. As he walked a million thoughts rushed through his mind. He thought about his brother, and he thought about Dipper, he thought about how much fun he had connecting with Dipper and teaching him all his tricks and secrets, how grateful he was to have met him, he thought about the portal and how he was still angry at his brother for making such a risky decision, but then he thought of all the wonderful little moments he had experienced since returning to this world, and he thought of their happy childhood together and ever so secretly longed to return to that simple time, but most of all he thought about the sweet little girl he had freightened so badly today. He hadn't gotten to know her like he had gotten to know her brother, but he liked what he did know. He knew that she was sweet and affectionate, and that she wasn't judgemental and that she was always full of life and energy. She had asked so many times to spend time with him, but each time he had come up with a different excuse. Why was it so hard for him to let people who weren't like him in?

These thoughts plagued him as he continued his search for his niece. He called her name more and more desperately as the rain began to fall faster. Finally he stopped calling and did something that he wasn't particularly skilled at; he listened. At first he could only hear the falling of the rain and the clash of the thunder but after awhile he heard something else...crying.

He tried to remain calm as he followed the sound until he came to a small form under an oak tree.

"MABEL!" Ford shouted so overcome with relief that he didn't realize that he was scarring the emotionally terrified girl.

Mabel instantly tried to use her arms to sheild herself as she shook wildly.

It took Ford a few moments to come to a truly painful realization...she was afraid of him.

Ford took a deep breath and slowly approached the girl, "Mabel...sweetheart...it's ok I'm not going to hurt you...I would never hurt you..." he said gently as he tried to move closer to the girl. She didn't run off, which Ford took as a good sign. He got on his knees so that he was at her eye level to try to convey to her the words he was saying.

Mabel was still shaking, but she didn't run away from him. In part because she was too weak and freightened and in part because deep down she wanted to trust that he wouldn't harm her.

Ford gently extended his arms hoping that Mabel would come into them. When she didn't move he feared that he had lost his chance to reconcile with her. He was about to open his mouth to speak, but was interupted.

"I...I'M SO SORRY GRUNKLE FORD...I DIDN'T MEAN TO MAKE YOU MAD! GRUNKLE STAN AND I WERE JUST PLAYING A JOKE, BUT I DIDN'T KNOW! I DIDN'T MEAN TO SCARE YOU!" Mabel pleaded as tears began falling faster. Ford was about to speak, but Mabel wasn't even done.

"I...I...would never hurt you...I love you Grunkle Ford...I'm just sorry I'm too stupid too understand..." Mabel said now crying so hard that she was shaking.

Her statement brought Ford to tears as well. He tried looking through his mental dictionary to find the magic words to mend the wounds he had caused the girl today, but he found none.

At that moment a bright burst of lightening followed by a clap of thunder so loud that it shook the ground startled Mabel so badly she threw herself into Ford's arms.

Ford held her tightly, "shhh shhh shhh it's ok sweetheart...I'm here...I promise that I won't let anything hurt you...do you trust me?" Ford asked as he looked at Mabel with the same pleading expression Stan had given her that night in the basement.

Mabel nodded against Ford's chest, too tired and scared and overcome with emotion for words. Ford lifted them both up and began making his way towards the shack. He made sure that Mabel was positioned safely under his chin so that she would get less of the rain.

As he carried his precious bundle in his arms he knew that there were some things Mabel had to hear from just him, "Mabel you know how much I love you don't you?'" he asked gently.

Mabel looked like she desperately wanted to say yes, but just couldn't know for certain. Her silence was deafening for Ford, but he couldn't blame her. Talk was cheap after all, and he hadn't done a very good job of showing it.

He held her tightly, "well I do...I love you so very much Mabel, and...and I think you are brilliant and wonderful...and...and I'm so sorry for what I did today...I would never hurt you...I was just...I was just afraid, but that was no excuse...I know I haven't treated you fairly, but...but if you'll let me I would like to make it up to you...please just give me that chance Mabel..." Ford's voice cracked in desperation.

Mabel looked up to see that her normally very composed Uncle really was breaking down over this. She didn't verbally respond at first but wrapped her arms around his neck, while nuzzling into his soft sweater. Ford squeezed her tighter, while placing a kiss on Mabel's forhead.

Mabel managed to smile at him, and then she finally spoke, "I trust you Grunkle Ford...but you know I don't think I'm the only one who needs to hear that," she whispered.

Guilt panged Ford's heart. Even now at her weakest and most vunerable she was thinking of others...Ford had a lot that he could learn from this sweet girl, "You're right Mabel...I'll admit I'm a bit afraid, but I promise to try,"

"Family is a great thing to have when your scared...at least then you don't have to go through the fear alone," she whispered.

Ford smiled at her and gave her one last kiss before opening the door to the shack to try to begin the process of regaining the most important thing in this reality.


	2. Chapter 2

When Ford entered the shack with Mabel both Stan and Dipper were there to greet them.

"Mabel! Oh pumpkin I was so worried!" Stan said as he took her from Ford's arms and held her in a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry I worried you Grunkle Stan….I was scared," Mabel said as she was shaking and coughing from the cold of being outside in the rain.

"I know baby I know," Stan, said giving Ford a bitter glare to let him know that he wasn't going to be as quick to forgive his actions as Mabel had been. "Let's just get you dried off and warmed up ok?" Stan said carrying her out of the kitchen, being followed by Dipper. Leaving poor Ford awkwardly alone in the kitchen trying to figure out what to do next.

He sat there just thinking for a long time. He thought about what he had done today, and more importantly what he had done since coming out of the portal. Stan had been right he had not been fair, originally Ford had told himself that it was for their own good. He told himself that he was just doing it to protect them, but today had proven that it wasn't that black and white. He was so focused on protecting his family from Bill that it never crossed his mind that his family might need protection from him.

After awhile he decided that enough was enough. Mabel had every reason not to forgive him, but she had. Ford just had to convince himself that offering his honest self to his family would bring him the same results. They may not be as instantaneous as Mabel's forgiveness, but hey a journey of a thousand miles has to start with a single step, and Ford was finally ready to take that step.

He entered the living room to find Stan and the kids watching that movie "The Room" while laughing hysterically. It was a horrible movie, but all three of them enjoyed it for different reasons. Dipper liked analyzing how such a movie could be made, Stan could relate to the main character and his struggle to fit in, and Mabel just adored the campiness of it. Ford had seen them watch it together several times, and while he had caught glimpses of it he never stayed too long, feeling the movie was to idiotic, but if this was what his family enjoyed Ford owed it to them to try.

He leaned against the chair watching intently for a few moments before Stan noticed, "careful brainiac this movie might cause you to lose precious brain cells," Stan said rolling his eyes.

"I don't mind, after all what good is the human mind if you can't relax it every now and again," Ford answered plainly.

"That's what I'm talking about Grunkle Ford! I lose like a million brain cells every time I watch this thing, but it's worth it!" Dipper said with a laugh.

Ford watched for a minute and even managed to chuckle at the poor guy playing the straight faced psychiatrist character who appeared to be trying to make sense of this nonsense just like he was.

It got to the part of the movie where the main character Johnny was telling his "future wife" Lisa about how the bank he worked for had not given him the promotion they had apparently promised him, "they betray me, they didn't keep their promise, and I just fed up with this world!" the character laments in an accent that no one could decipher for the life of them.

"Same" Ford and Stan said at the same time. At that moment the two brothers looked at each other for a long moment. It was as if through that small connection they were able to understand each others struggles and just for a moment gain a little more empathy for the other.

"AWWWW does this mean you guys are going to finally hug it out?" Mabel asked hopefully.

The two of them weren't quite to the point of hugging it out yet, but poor Mabel looked so hopeful that they had to somehow feed that hope, if only for her sake.

"I'm not sure if we are ready for that kiddo, but we could…" Stan started, unable to think of what to say next.

"We could offer each other a firm handshake of understanding," Ford said extending his six-fingered hand for Stan to shake, which Stan reluctantly did.

Dipper and Mabel smiled at this, it gave both of them a little hope that their family could re-form after the years of hurt both brothers had clearly experienced.

They continued watching the movie in comfortable silence, with a few bouts of laughter from all of them. Before long Mabel began coughing persistently to the worry of the three Pines men.

"You ok pumpkin?" Stan asked gently.

Mabel nodded but continued to cough and her cheeks became an unnatural blush. Ford placed his hand on her forehead.

"Dear you're burning up! Hang on I'll grab a thermometer and some cough medicine," Ford said as he rushed out of the room.

"Great on top of everything else he's caused today," Stan started before Mabel managed to cut him off.

"Don't be mad at Grunkle Ford…. it was my fault for running away, besides it's just a cold, you don't have to worry I'm fine," Mabel said forcing a smile.

Stan didn't say anything else not wanting to worry the girl, but he did slightly tighten his grip around her, causing Mabel to smile. Stan may not say it often, but it made her happy to know how much he cared.

Ford returned and put the old fashioned thermometer under his niece's tongue. When he heard the beep he pulled it out and was startled by the high number.

"102…we should probably find you a doctor…." Ford said as he became physically worried.

"102! SIXER WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?" Stan yelled angrily, which only made Ford feel worse.

"I'll be fine…. honest…. I just need some rest!" Mabel reassured honestly. She didn't like seeing Stan and Ford fight, especially when they had appeared to be making progress.

Stan gave her a sympathetic look, "alright…. well you and Dipper don't need to be in the same room tonight…. last thing I need is two sick kids…." Stan said trying to take some parental control, "you can just bunk in my room," Stan offered, though he himself didn't have much experience with sick kids, and it terrified him that he could make Mabel worse.

Ford suddenly got an idea that might help him render what he had so badly messed up today, "actually Stanley…. I could stay with her and monitor her condition…. I am a doctor after all," Ford noticed Stan give him a look that showed an envy that he could take care of the kids better than him, "besides this whole mess is my fault anyway…." He added. One thing he desperately needed to improve was taking responsibility when he messed up.

This appeared to give Stan a little more peace about the situation. He pecked Mabel's forehead before leading Dipper upstairs so they could all try to get a little rest.

For the rest of the night Ford stayed with Mabel, allowing her to lie in his lap as he gently rocked her and held her protectively in his strong arms. Mabel, despite feeling so ill still managed to smile as she nestled into his soft sweater. Maybe today hadn't gone exactly as she had originally planned, but she still felt like she had been able to gain her uncles love that she so desperately longed for, and Ford felt like he had taken the difficult but needed first steps to repairing his broken but beloved family.

Mabel was very near sleep when she softly whispered words that touched Ford's heart in a way that it never had been before.

"I love you Grunkle Ford," she whispered.

Ford was a person who had always had difficulty trusting what others had said, but in that moment the way she had said it Ford absolutely knew he could trust that she meant those words.

"I love you too Mabel," and Mabel knew that he meant it.


	3. Chapter 3

_Ford didn't even think, he just fired his weapon in the direction of what he perceived as the attack. When he came to his senses he was horrified to find his niece lying on the ground unmoving._

 _"_ _MABEL!" Dipper shouted horrified._

 _Stan picked her up and began shaking her wildly, "baby wake up! Mabel! Mabel!" he cried as he put her chest to his ear to listen for a heartbeat, after a moment he turned and looked at his brother with a darkness that poured straight into Ford's soul, "YOU KILLED HER! YOU KILLED MY LITTLE GIRL!" he shouted._

 _"_ _No…..No I didn't mean to….I thought she was…..No…." Ford wasn't even able to form complete thoughts._

 _Dipper looked at Ford as if in a split second he had gone from his idol to his worst enemy._

 _Suddenly a voice pierced through their grieving, "well….well….well….nice going Einstein….hahaha I was gonna kill the girl myself, but why should I get my hands dirty when I've got you,"_

 _"_ _NO! NO BILL I'M NOT LIKE YOU! NO!"_

At that moment Ford awoke with a start. It took him a moment to regain his surroundings after the vivid nightmare. He looked down and was relived to see Mabel sleeping on his chest. Her face was pale and slightly sweaty from her fever, but her chest was also heaving up and down. She was alive…everything was ok. Ford tried to mentally tell himself this, but the nightmare was still so fresh in his mind. He couldn't imagine going back to sleep.

He held Mabel tightly for a few moments trying to calm down when suddenly she began to cough in her sleep.

Ford was about to wake her when she rose up and looked at him with burning red eyes that were somehow still filled with concern for him.

"Did I wake you with my coughing Grunkle Ford? I'm sorry" poor Mabel apologized between coughs.

"No sweetie….I was already awake, are you alright?" Ford asked trying to steer the conversation away from him.

Mabel managed a nod but continued coughing. Ford gently felt her forehead, which was still burning up.

"Oh Mabel….this is all my fault, I'm so…I'm so sorry," Ford said as tears began slipping from his eyes despite his attempts to subdue them.

Mabel gently used her hands to wipe his tears, "It's not your fault Grunkle Ford….I shouldn't have run away from you…..I know that you would never hurt me on purpose," she said with tender understanding.

It became too much for Ford to even handle and he broke down holding her tight, "I would never ever hurt you Mabel….I hope I would never do it on accident either, you mean so much to me….I can't let anything happen to you," he said sobbing.

Mabel began piecing together very quickly that this was about more than her cold. She took a deep breath before speaking.

"I have nightmares about Bill sometimes too but remember we have the shield over the shack, and….and Dipper and I have you and Grunkle Stan to protect us, and you guys have us. I know you don't really know us well yet, but we are family and we love you Grunkle Ford, and….and if I have any say in it Bill will never ever hurt you,"

Tears spilled faster down Ford's face. This sweet little girl, who Ford had endangered earlier today had basically just told him that _she would protect him_ It was more than he could bear. He held her like he would never let her go, finally letting down emotional walls that he hadn't even let Dipper see.

Mabel reciprocated his tight embrace, but was continuing to cough.

Ford finally took a deep breath and calmed down enough that he could be her protector if only for a moment, "come on dear I know something that might help with that cough," he picked her up and carried her into the kitchen where he made her a cup of hot cider and allowed her to sit on his lap while she sipped it.

When she had finished her cough had indeed subsided and she released a gentle yawn. Ford smiled and carried her back into the living room. He sat her back on his lap and began slowly rocking her back and forth while quietly humming a soothing tone.

She smiled at him, but appeared to be putting off going to sleep.

"Are you alright honey?" Ford asked.

"Yeah but….what if you have another bad dream?" again putting his needs above her own.

Ford smiled and brushed the hair out of her face, "I don't have to be afraid of that, because I've got my very brave niece here to protect me," he said as he placed one last kiss to the top of her head and she succumbed to rest. Ford smiled as he held his protector tight and surrendered to his own peaceful slumber.


End file.
